


Only in Her Dreams

by pommedeplume



Series: Werewolves and Resurrection (Canon Divergent AU) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Demiromantic/Demisexual Luna Lovegood, F/F, First Kiss, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, Making Out, Pansexual Ginny Weasley, Past Assault Mention, References to past minor character death, Small bit of angst at the top but the rest is very cute and fluffy, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Ginny Weasley, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(October 1999)</p><p>“Never? You’ve never felt those butterflies in your stomach?” Ginny asked.<br/>Luna giggled some more.<br/>“Is that what they are? I feel happy when I think of all my friends. Are those butterflies?” Luna asked.<br/>Ginny felt a little sad. The evidence wasn’t supporting her hope that perhaps Luna might feel something for her.<br/>“When you feel the butterflies… It’s like… You want to get closer to that person. You think everything they do is special and interesting and you want them to feel the same way about you. You may even want to kiss them,” Ginny said, turning her face towards Luna.<br/>“I’ve never kissed anyone. No one has ever tried to kiss me,” Luna said.<br/>“Sometimes people are waiting for you to make the first move,” Ginny said.<br/>Luna laughed.<br/>“Ginny Weasley, I don’t think anyone is waiting for me to kiss them,” Luna said, with whimsy rather than sadness.<br/>“You might be surprised. You’re cuter than you know,” Ginny said then Luna turned red and giggled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start a new Canon Divergent AU. The original version of this was originally canon compliant but my headcanons changed over the last three years so I just kicked it over to a slightly different AU.
> 
> The original second chapter of this fic is going to be reworked into a sequel as I think it deserves to be it's own thing. I'm including the link to the original podfic just in case anyone wants to compare. Someday I'll update all my podfics but for now I have a lot of roommates so finding quiet time to record podfics is a challenge.
> 
> Enjoy this edit. It's 1000x better than the original fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Podfic  
> Duration: 19 min  
> Size: 43MB  
> Download: [mp3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jpll2d19cis3g6x/Only%20in%20Her%20Dreams.zip)

An autumn breeze gave Ginny Weasley a chill as she walked up the steps to the Lovegood home, feeling nervous and sad. She had hardly seen or spoken to Luna since the the night when Fenrir Greyback ruined both their lives. That night Ginny lost her humanity and Luna lost her father.

And then Ginny lost her boyfriend… well, that wasn't entirely true. She hadn't lost him… she had freed Harry. He had been away in Europe during the attack, seeking time to find himself. She had remained at home to finish school. The attack happened during Easter holiday. Luna had invited Ginny to stay the night… And then that beast showed up.

When You-Know-Who was defeated Ginny thought their days of living through nightmares were over. She was mistaken. The attack happened and Harry returned. He blamed himself, of course. But the attack could have easily happened with him there. It happened so fast…Fenrir slashed her stomach with his claws then dug his teeth into her shoulder. He wasn't trying to kill her. He was infecting her… infecting Harry Potter's girlfriend.

Harry stayed with her for the next couple of months, ensuring that the wolfsbane potion was working so that Ginny wouldn't harm anyone when she transformed. Things weren't good. Harry was grief stricken and nothing she could say relieved his pain. So she released him. She told him to go. Ginny couldn't bear it all. Perhaps, someday the two of them could make it work… but for now she just didn't want that feeling like her tragedy had ruined his life.

Now Harry was busy working as an auror. Ginny had found herself lonely and Harry wasn't the only one she was missing. She missed her best friend too. Her life hadn't been the same without Luna Lovegood all these months. Luna had taken a trip around the world right after school. She had ambitions to become a magizoologist. The trip had been scheduled before her father's death and she chose not to abandon it. Luna always kept a cheerful demeanor but Ginny suspected that Luna had wanted to avoid the pain inside.

Ginny sighed and knocked on the door, taking a moment to smooth over the dark-blue robes she wore. Best to get this over with, she supposed. The door opened, revealing Luna's smiling, wide eyed face. She was wearing bright orange robes and what appeared to be handcrafted bowtruckle earrings. The incongruity of it amused and comforted Ginny. She _had_ truly missed Luna.

"Luna," Ginny said, and stepped forward and embraced her friend tightly.

"Hello, Ginny Weasley," Luna said in a wistful and pleased tone.

"I've missed you," Ginny said, trying to pull her ever closer, comforted by the warmth in Luna's voice.

"I've missed you too," Luna said.

Ginny finally let Luna go. Luna smiled and stepped aside.

"Won't you please come in?" she said.

"Cheers," Ginny said then entered the newly rebuilt Lovegood family home.

The house had still been finishing up repairs from its destruction the year before on the night Greyback attacked, with Luna and her father only living there part time during the repairs. Luna had spent the the two months since she had returned to Great Britain finishing up the repairs.

Luna led Ginny upstairs to the living room. Ginny looked around. Things looked nicer than she remembered. There was now an assortment of items that Ginny presumed Luna had obtained during her trip. Not much furniture beyond what had already been there last time.

"It looks nice, Luna," Ginny said, smiling over at her friend.

"Thank you," Luna said with a proud smile.

Ginny loved the curious curve of Luna's lips. Her thin top lip was a bit asymmetrical and her bottom lip was considerably more plump than the top, though you'd only notice it if you'd spent as much time admiring Luna as Ginny had. She'd heard kids at Hogwarts say nasty things about her, though none of them got away with it without getting punched if Ginny was within earshot.

Luna's face had character. So she wasn't going be a wizarding fashion model. Luna was unique and wholly adorable. She had an innocence that Ginny envied.

Ginny had carried her crush on Luna for years now. It had begun during their fourth year at Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore's Army, Ginny had certainly been fond of Luna. She thought Luna was interesting and cute. She admired her ability to not let people get under her skin. Once Dumbledore's Army formed they started spending a lot more time together.

In-between their fourth and fifth years Ginny visited the Lovegood home frequently and stayed the night many times. Sometimes Luna would be going on about Moon Frogs or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Ginny would watch her mouth and think about what it would be like to kiss her.

She had spent a considerable amount of time thinking about kissing Luna Lovegood but she never allowed herself to try it out. Luna had never shown any interest in girls as far as Ginny could see. Actually Ginny had never noticed Luna paying much attention to anyone of any gender in a romantic or sexual way. She never reported any crushes and rarely spent much time alone with anyone, aside from herself.

"How are you?" Luna asked Ginny, startling her out of a daydream trance.

"Fine. The transformations aren't so bad thanks to the wolfsbane potion," Ginny replied, tilting her head and giving Luna a pretend smile.

"I've been worried about you," Luna said sadly.

Ouch. It hurt to see Luna sad. Ginny looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry. I should've been by to see you sooner. I just… After Harry I…" Ginny trailed off.

Luna placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I would never reject you. I just wanted to know you were safe," Luna said in her distant way.

Ginny turned her head back to Luna and smiled.

"I'm safe. How have you been?" Ginny asked, turning around.

"All right. Been staying busy mostly," Luna said, her silver eyes searching the room.

"Understandable… under the circumstances I mean," Ginny said.

"Yes, I suppose so," Luna said, an unusual slight sadness to her tone.

"I'm really sorry, Luna. I… I've never known what to say," Ginny said, her eyes feeling hot.

"It's OK. Lots of people don't have parents right? Harry doesn't and he came out all right," Luna said with a faint smile.

Ginny nodded and didn't mention that Harry still struggled with not having his parents.

"So… see anything cool on your trip? Some Umgubular Slashkilters? Any Moon Frogs maybe?" Ginny asked.

"No. I'm not sure believe in those things anymore," Luna said to Ginny's surprise.

"Oh. Sorry," Ginny said.

"Don't be sorry. I think my trip with the magizoologists opened my eyes, that's all. I still think there's a lot out there that we don't know about. But some things… some things just don't exist," Luna said in a matter of fact tone, her mouth twitching, almost into a frown.

Ginny felt sad. She wanted to hug her friend but wasn't sure that would be enough to heal her inner suffering.

"I'm sorry the living room isn't very comfortable right now. My room is better," Luna said and led Ginny up to the next floor.

Luna had obviously worked hard to make the room as close to its original appearance as possible. The paintings of Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville with the word 'friends' in gold ink and a circle around that connected them together had been restored. Now along with the picture of her mother hugging her was also a picture of her and her father, from Bill and Fleur's wedding two years before.

The bed however was new. Big, blue and round and covered in pillows it looked very comfy indeed. Ginny laughed and fell back onto the bed and exhaled, groaning happily.

"It's very nice, Luna," Ginny said as Luna plopped down.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I miss all those summer nights when I used to stay over," Ginny said.

"Me too," Luna replied, falling back onto the bed next to Ginny, her dirty blonde hair hanging everywhere, including over her face.

Ginny rolled over and brushed Luna's hair out of her face, while Luna smiled with embarrassment, blushing slightly.

"You won't be able to breathe," Ginny insisted.

"Thank you for saving me," Luna said flatly.

Ginny fell back onto the bed, her own fiery red hair mingling with Luna's.

"So how are things with you and Harry?" Luna inquired.

"They aren't. We broke up. I thought you knew," Ginny said.

"I didn't want to believe it, I suppose. I want you to be happy. You and Harry were so nice together," Luna said.

"I am happy. I wasn't happy… but I am now. Anyhow.. What about you? Any romance?" Ginny asked.

Luna giggled and shook her head.

"Oh, no. I've never really been interested in that," Luna answered.

"Never? You've never felt those butterflies in your stomach?" Ginny asked.

Luna giggled some more.

"Is that what they are? I feel happy when I think of all my friends. Are those butterflies?" Luna asked.

Ginny felt a little sad. The evidence wasn't supporting her hope that perhaps Luna might feel something for her.

"When you feel the butterflies… It's like… You want to get closer to that person. You think everything they do is special and interesting and you want them to feel the same way about you. You may even want to kiss them," Ginny said, turning her face towards Luna.

"I've never kissed anyone. No one has ever tried to kiss me," Luna said.

"Sometimes people are waiting for you to make the first move," Ginny said.

Luna laughed.

"Ginny Weasley, I don't think anyone is waiting for me to kiss them," Luna said, with whimsy rather than sadness.

"You might be surprised. You're cuter than you know," Ginny said then Luna turned red and giggled.

Ginny turned her head back towards the ceiling. It was exciting to dance around the hanging issue. She wasn't exactly confessing her very real feelings for Luna but it felt good to flatter her.

"So you've never wanted to kiss anyone?" Ginny probed.

"I didn't say that. I'll admit I've thought about it from time to time. I think about a lot of things. Life is filled with possibilities," Luna said proudly.

"Indeed. Anyone specific? Neville?" Ginny said.

Luna laughed.

"Neville's nice. But I always thought he fancied Harry," Luna replied.

Ginny turned to Luna in surprise.

"Really? I never noticed," Ginny said, her mouth hanging open.

"I notice things. People focus on the big picture so much that they miss all the details," Luna said.

Ginny smiled, wondering if Harry and Neville would ever pursue something together. She was also wondering if her attraction to Luna was big picture or just details. Would Luna notice that?

"So who is this mystery boy you've thought about kissing then?" Ginny asked.

Luna tilted her head, smiling and said, "Who said it was a boy?"

Ginny's heart leapt in her chest. She felt her body warming and she was suddenly very aware of how close Luna's face was.

"I never knew you liked girls," Ginny said.

"You never asked," Luna said softly.

"So you think about kissing girls?" Ginny said, her heart slamming in her chest.

"Just one girl," Luna said, her tongue flitting between her lips to wet them.

"Oh?" Ginny asked, leaning ever so slightly closer.

"Yeah," Luna said then Ginny closed her eyes and pressed her lips into Luna's.

Luna's lips messily slid against Ginny's, her inexperience showing. But she still made soft, happy sounds that put delight in Ginny's soul.

Ginny pulled away, feeling she was smiling harder than she ever had before. Luna's face had turned red and she was licking her lips again.

"That was nice," Luna said.

"Yes. Let's do it again. Try to follow my lead," Ginny said and pressed their lips together again.

Ginny slid her lips against Luna's and felt as Luna slowly adapted. Merlin, Luna's lips were _so_ soft, she realised. She had imagined this so many times but hadn't counted on the softness of her lips.

Ginny pulled away again and Luna made a disappointed sound. Ginny placed a finger on Luna's face, tracing the shape of her lips. Luna's eyes stared up at her like a puppy begging at the table for scraps. Ginny kissed Luna again and Luna moaned into her mouth, a sound that awakened Ginny's core.

Ginny's mouth drifted to Luna's cheek where she planted sweet kisses, making Luna giggle, flailing beneath her.

"Oh, you're very good at this," Luna said.

"You're a quick learner," Ginny said, pulling back and smiling down at her again.

"Thank you," Luna said.

There was so much more she wanted to do with Luna, especially involving her sweet lips, but she could feel her stomach rumbling.

"Are you hungry, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I'll cook some dinner. Roasted Nargle, all right?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"What?" Ginny asked with surprise.

"I'm only kidding," Luna said with a grin.

Ginny laughed and they climbed off the bed.

* * *

After they had eaten dinner the girls returned to Luna’s room to relax and reminisce about times old and new. Ginny found it hard not to focus on Luna’s lips. Now that she knew how they felt she wanted them every moment they were together.

Eventually conversation rolled back to each other and their friendship.

“Ginny… when did you first know? That you liked girls, I mean,” Luna asked.

“Oh. I don’t know. I always thought girls were pretty. I never realised that there was anything different about that. Not until I got to Hogwarts… But the first girl… the only girl I ever really liked… was you,” Ginny said.

Luna gave a small smile.

“We would be lying here together, just like we are now… I would think to myself… Oh, isn’t Ginny Weasley so pretty? And then you would ramble about Quidditch while I tried to count your freckles. I was never successful, mind you,” Luna said.

Ginny blushed, again finding herself smiling wider than she thought possible.

“Did I ramble?” Ginny said, suddenly catching Luna’s word choice.

“A bit. It was fine though. I liked it,” Luna said.

Ginny giggled then kissed Luna, her hand stroking the top of Luna’s head then drifting down to her cheek. Luna was really kissing her back now. She was getting a hang of the whole process, leaning up into Ginny’s mouth, seeming eager and hungry.

Ginny moved her body closer to Luna, longing to feel her body heat and more of her touch. Her hand clutched Luna’s shoulders through her robes and her lips fell to the side of Luna’s neck, softly sucking, eliciting a high squeak from her friend.

“Oh, Ginny,” Luna breathed, seeming equal parts shocked and thrilled.

Ginny chuckled and nibbled on Luna’s ear.

“There’s more where that comes from,” Ginny whispered, before pulling back again.

Ginny laid on her side, her body turned to face Luna, her left lag draped over Luna’s leg, desperately wishing their robes weren’t hindering movement. Luna’s head lolled to the side, her eyes wide with curiosity and attraction.

“Ginny… What’s sex like?” Luna asked.

“Oh,” Ginny said, feeling suddenly flustered before awkwardly laughing.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask such personal question,” Luna said, scrunching up her face.

“No. It’s fine. It’s only natural to be curious… especially in moments such as these,” Ginny said.

Luna grinned, her face turning red once again.

“Sex isn’t any one particular thing. It’s a lot of things. It’s nice. You just… want… You want to feel someone. You want to feel good… you want them to feel good too. You just want to connect… share in pleasure. Bring each other to a peak,” Ginny said, becoming aware that such current desires in her were bubbling to the surface.

“That sounds nice,” Luna said, her chest heaving as she repeatedly wet her lips.

“It is _very nice_ ,” Ginny said.

They both sat there, staring at each other. Ginny desperately wanted to see inside Luna’s mind. She wanted to be careful and not push things faster than Luna might want, even as the ache between her thighs worsened.

“Do you think you would ever… Would you ever want to have sex with me?” Luna asked.

Ginny smiled.

“Yes,” Ginny said and leaned over to kiss Luna, deeper and more firmly than before, wanting to send a message.

Luna rubbed her leg against the leg that Ginny had draped over. Ginny continued to give Luna slow, deep kisses, her entire body feeling alive and filled with longing.

“It feels really hot in here now,” Luna observed.

“That’s because we’re wearing these robes,” Ginny said.

“Oh. We should fix that then, shouldn’t we?” Luna said, sliding off the bed as Ginny did the same.

Ginny stood there frozen as Luna pulled her orange robes off, letting them fall to the floor. Underneath she was wearing some very plain looking light blue knickers and a matching bra. Ginny smiled with approval while Luna stood there with eyes and mouth wide in anticipation of Ginny’s turn.

Ginny laughed and tossed her robes off. Underneath she was only wearing a plain white knickers and a pair of socks. She bent over and pulled the socks off quickly. Ginny felt like trying to cover up the scars on her stomach and shoulder as Luna’s eyes roamed over her.

“Ginny! You have _so_ many freckles. It’s really lovely!” Luna said.

“Thank you, Luna,” Ginny said as Luna approached her side of the bed.

Luna walked up to Ginny and in an instant they held each other in a tight embrace, Ginny leaning up into Luna’s soft mouth with desperation. Luna felt hot all over and Ginny just wanted to keep getting closer to her. Between her thighs felt hot and damp, longing for friction.

Ginny’s hands dragged down Luna’s hair, which ended just above her bum. Ginny squeezed Luna’s bottom and Luna made a happy sound. Ginny pulled her mouth away and kissed down Luna’s neck and her collarbone. Luna smiled and reached behind herself, undoing the clasp for her bra which she tossed aside.

Luna’s bosoms were bigger than Ginny realised, both easily large enough to overfill her small hands and certainly bigger than Ginny’s small breasts. Ginny cupped them then kissed Luna again before her mouth trailed down to her breasts. She lifted Luna’s right breast to her mouth, softly sucking on her very pale pink nipple.

“Hnnh,” Luna moaned.

Ginny repeated the motion with the other nipple then moved back up to Luna’s mouth, never really able to get enough of her kiss. She pulled back and leaned up to kiss Luna’s forehead and then her nose, making Luna giggle.

Ginny’s hands gently gripped Luna’s waist as she gave her a playful smile.

“I really want to make you feel good. What do you think about that?” Ginny said with a grin.

“Have you done… _that_ before?” Luna asked, gesturing between her legs with her head.

“Yeah… with some of the girls on the quidditch team,” Ginny said proudly.

“I’ve touched myself down there… it feels nice… really nice. But I’ve never… finished,” Luna said with a frown.

“You’ve never had an orgasm? Well, lay back on the edge of the bed and let’s see what I can do,” Ginny said.

Luna giggled then did as Ginny requested. Ginny knelt down on the floor, grateful for the soft rug on the floor. She gently grasped Luna’s knickers then pulled down them to her ankles and off her feet. Ginny placed a hand on Luna’s right thigh then pushed her legs apart with a gentle nudge against Luna’s knee.

Ginny smiled at the dark hairs between Luna’s legs and lowered her face, inhaling Luna’s scent. She kissed up and down Luna’s inner thighs while Luna made desperate breaths above. Ginny dragged a finger down Luna’s pubic hair, then down her slit, her finger becoming soaked by Luna’s arousal.

“Oh, Luna. Do I really excite you that much?” Ginny said.

“Yes. Of course you do,” Luna said.

Ginny slid two fingers through Luna’s slit, rubbing her swollen nub while Luna moaned softly. Ginny licked her lips and lowered her mouth as she let her hands spread Luna open. With her tongue she lapped up from Luna’s sopping wet entrance up to her clit.

“Ah!” Luna shuddered and Ginny giggled proudly.

Ginny slowly began to lap at Luna’s clit, hoping she had what it took to make Luna come. Ginny’s knickers were soaked through and she was wishing she had went ahead and removed them. Pleasuring Luna was really turning her on and she didn’t think she had ever been so hot, wet and achey down there.

Luna made the most ridiculous and cute sounds while Ginny lapped at her clit. It was difficult not to be amused and delighted by her series of _Mmms_ , _Ooohs_ and _Ahhs_. She also made these little whimpers that made Ginny want to come right there on the spot.

Ginny pulled her mouth away for a moment and looked up at Luna and said, “Luna, can I stick a finger in you?”

“Yes, that might be interesting. I’ve done it myself before, of course, but I know you’ll do better,” Luna said with a grin.

Ginny sucked on her index finger and lowered it to Luna’s entrance. Gently she pushed it inside. Even as wet as Luna was it was still a snug fit. Ginny curved the tip of her finger up, finding the soft spot inside of Luna. Luna made a pleased sound and Ginny began to lick her again as her finger moved inside of her.

“Oh, Ginny… that’s… that’s… mmm,” Luna moaned softly.

Good, Ginny thought. She was getting her there. She just needed to keep it steady and not get carried away. She knew from experience that changing her pace midstream could ruin the moment.

“Mmm… uh huh… mmm,” Luna moaned, sounding desperate.

She was close. Really close, Ginny thought.

“Oh.. Oh! Oh, that’s… that’s… hnnnnhhh,” Luna groaned, letting out a high pitched whimper as she clamped down on Ginny’s finger.

Rapid, hard breaths came from Luna as Ginny continued to lap at her clit through Luna’s orgasm. Ginny felt an immense sense of pride for making her best friend come. Luna didn’t say anything for a moment, instead still breathing hard and occasionally shuddering with pleasure.

When she finally spoke she sounded even more dreamy than usual, “Ginny, I think your tongue must be charmed.”

Ginny burst out into laughter then lifted herself up, sliding next to Luna then giving her a soft, open mouthed kiss.

“Thank you,” Luna said.

“It was my pleasure,” Ginny said.

“Can I give it a try on you?” Luna asked.

Ginny grinned and stood up to remove her soaked knickers. Luna smiled with approval at her patch of curly red hairs. Ginny fell back on the bed and spread her legs open for Luna. Luna knelt down and smiled at Ginny’s sex. 

“You’ll let me know if I’m doing it wrong, won’t you?” Luna asked.

“Absolutely,” Ginny said, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

Luna wet her lips then pressed her mouth to Ginny’s hot, swollen flesh, sucking and licking.

“Oh! That’s nice,” Ginny moaned.

Luna was kissing her down there in the same way she kissed her on the mouth, which was an interesting and surprisingly effective tactic.

“Sure you’ve never done this before?” Ginny asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Luna said, her mouth still on Ginny’s sensitive flesh.

Ginny watched as Luna’s mouth sucked on her engorged bud with love and affection, dirty blonde hair resting all over Ginny’s freckled thighs. Ginny knew she couldn’t hold on for long. Tension was rapidly rising in her body, pulling towards her core.

“You’re going to make me come, Luna. I’m going to come so hard!” Ginny said, shocked at how quickly she was hurtling to that peak.

Ginny clutched the bed sheets hard in anticipation of her big finish.

“I’m so close. Just keep doing that. Just keep sucking on my clit. Just like that,” Ginny begged, her legs shaking.

The tension was so powerful Ginny worried it might actually kill her. As long as Luna’s sweet mouth kept doing what it was doing…

“Oh! Ohhh! Shit! Oh, Merlin!” Ginny groaned as pleasure filled her body in hard waves.

Ginny temporarily lost all control of herself as she shuddered in orgasm, feeling grateful for her best friend’s natural talent. Finally her body relaxed as she stared up at the ceiling, drunk on euphoria and Luna Lovegood.

“How was that?” Luna asked as she slid up the bed.

“Luna, I would say that was pretty bloody great,” Ginny replied then rolled over onto Luna, kissing her passionately, not minding her own tart taste on Luna’s mouth.

Ginny pulled her mouth away and began rapidly planting soft little kisses all over Luna’s face, neck and chest, giggling all the way. Luna laughed with every kiss and the more kisses Ginny planted the harder she laughed until they both finally exploded with laughter and Luna clutched her tightly as they rolled over onto their sides, kissing their mouths again.

“This was all so unexpected. Thank you for a lovely evening, Luna,” Ginny said.

“Is it over?” Luna asked with disappointment.

“Not unless you want it to be,” Ginny said.

“No, I definitely don’t, though I am worried this will turnout to just be another dream. I wake up from them you see and they are never real,” Luna replied.

“You dream about me?” Ginny asked.

Luna blushed.

“From time to time. I dream that I find a way to explain how I feel. I dream about the things I’m too frightened to think about while I’m awake,” Luna said.

Ginny kissed Luna on the forehead.

“This isn’t a dream or we’re both having it,” Ginny said.

“So what happens now?” Luna asked.

“We get some sleep,” Ginny said.

“After that, of course,” Luna pressed.

“Oh. I don’t know. Whatever we want. We are adults now,” Ginny said.

“I suppose I’m wondering if this was an isolated event or whether…” Luna trailed off, seeming unsure of herself.

“You’re my best friend. Nothing can change that. I love you and I can see that you love me too,” Ginny said.

“I do,” Luna said.

“Then that’s settled then. There’s no more to know right now. I promise not to pretend like today happen if you will,” Ginny said.

“I promise,” Luna said and they kissed again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).


End file.
